Gangreen Gang
The Gangreen Gang are a group of villains in The Powerpuff Girls Z. They were permanently affected by the Black Z Rays which caused them to be like the way that they are. The members of the Gangreen Gang have the same qualities as the Gangreen Gang in the original series. Members *'Ace D. Copular, '''Voiced by Andrew Francis, who is known for voicing Haseo from hack/Roots, Ikura Maki in Sushi Pack, Megaman.exe, and Shining Armor in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He has black hair, sunglasses, sharp teeth, a white shirt with torn sleeves, a red and purple vest, yellow green pants, yellow and orange wristbands, and black shoes. *'Ivy , who is inspired by Snake from the original series. In the English version, she is a female, but was male in the original Japanese version. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, who also voices Ms. Keane on the show and is known for voicing Minty, Scootaloo and Wysteria in the My Little Pony direct to DVD specials, Rarity, Princess Luna, and Derpy Hooves (who was officially renamed "Muffins") on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Nazz from Edd, Ed, n Eddy, Pepper Clark from the 2012 Littlest Pet Shop cartoon, and Alexis from Transformers Armada. She has blue hair, black lips, a black and white sailor shirt and hat, brown shorts, white socks and black and blue shoes. She knows a "magic trick" that makes someone fall asleep (which doesn't work on Buttercup). She also seems to take Ace very seriously, and does whatever he asks her. *'''Lil' Arturo, Voiced by Maryke Hendrikse, who also voiced Bubbles on the show, and voice Gilda on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Thunderblast from Transformers Cybertron. He has a pink shirt, no nose, dark pink skirt, pink scarf, yellow eyes, green hair and red shoes. *'Grubber', Voiced by Peter New, who is known for voicing Big McIntosh in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as well as several male roles in both that show and the 2012 Littlest Pet Shop cartoon. He has a purple raggedy shirt, brown pants, a real black belt instead of a rope one, black shoes, no nose, round ears, black-green hair and purple eyes. *'Big Billy', Voiced by Richard Ian Cox, who is known for voicing Snails from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Scattorshot from Transformers Cybertron. He has brown hair, a pink nose, a white one sleeved shirt, black spiked wristbands with green spikes, purple shoes, blue jeans with red cuffs beneath the leggings on the pants and a single yellow eye showing above his hair. Trivia *All the members, except Ivy, had their original names (Ace, Big Billy, etc.) in their first appearances, but they later had their names changed. *In the original Japanese version, none of the Gangreen Gang members had their names (or genders) changed, except Ivy/Snake. *Their first appearance is in Attack of the Gangreen Gang, where they try to defeat the Powerpuff Girls but fail miserably. They then decide to try to defeat only Buttercup, but again they fail miserably. They reappear in later episodes as well. *In the Japanese version, Ivy was originally male. It is unknown officially why this change was made, but it was thought that it could have been a few reasons: in the anime, Ivy (Snake, originally) looked somewhat feminine, his/her actions suggested that she had a crush on Bobby (Ace), and his/her "magic trick" involved rubbing Bubbles' leg, which may have been seen as inappropriate. * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Teams Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Characters Category:Green